This invention relates to wax which is applied on various sliding surfaces, such as the running surfaces of skis, for improving their sliding characteristics. The physical properties of wax, of this kind, especially ski wax is adjusted by selecting paraffin in accordance with the atmospheric temperature and snow temperature. Since the selection of the paraffin determines largely the winner or loser of a ski tournament, skiers and ski manufacturers make a frantic search for the proper wax composition, by measuring atmospheric and snow temperatures, just before the race start.
For popular skiers, there is available in the market wax which does not require specific adjustment of paraffin and can widely be used in various snow conditions. However, multipurpose wax of this kind adversely affects the sliding property of the skis, especially when it is used at the low atmospheric temperature at which the snow becomes powder, and the wax has a further drawback that the layer of it on the running surfaces of the skis comes off rather easily.